


Mario Kart Rage

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart, Tickle Fights, Tickling, ticklish vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Kuro’s bell from nail destruction, a game of Mario Kart gets somewhat violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart Rage

“Kuro? Where are you?” Mahiru called, going from room to room in his house. Kuro wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Usually, the servamp would be in front of the television, eating ramen. But not today. Walking towards his bedroom, Mahiru pressed his ear to the door, and listened. There was a slight movement going on in there. “Kuro?”

Opening the door, Mahiru noticed Kuro…well, half of him, under his bed. Standing there for a second, Mahiru just took it all in. It looked like the servamp got stuck somehow, and now, he couldn’t get loose. Blinking, Mahiru went to the other side of the bed, and poked his head under. Kuro’s red eyes greeted him.

“U-um…” Kuro mumbled, wiggling a little. Mahiru noticed Kuro’s bell was stuck on a loose nail under the bedframe. No wonder he couldn’t go cat and get out. “This is such a bother.”

“Do you need u-uh…some help?” Mahiru asked shakily. Truth was, the Eve was trying so hard not to break down into laughter at this point. A vampire being stuck under a bed by a nail was a hilarious thought. Kuro must’ve seen though him, because he sighed in annoyance. “Sorry, but how long have you been stuck under here?”

Kuro thought for a moment. He got bored of what he was watching on television, so he went to get his game for Mahiru’s xbox, and when he got it, Kuro found that his bell got caught, and he didn’t want to tear the string either. Mahiru noticed Kuro getting squirmy, so he shook his head, and reached out towards the bell.

“W-what?” Kuro stuttered out, seeing Mahiru’s hand on his bell’s string. Mahiru noticed the slight point of fear in Kuro’s red eyes, and frowned. Did he really think he would break the thin rope? “Be careful.”  
“Don’t worry,” Mahiru whispered, patting the servamp’s blue hair. Kuro paused, and saw confidence in his Eve’s eyes. Calming down a little, Kuro’s fear turned to trust, and Mahiru smiled. “Almost got it…there!”

Kuro watched as his bell came loose, and quickly pulled himself out from under the bed. Mahiru slid out from under it as well, and came face to face with Kuro. Blushing a little, Mahiru backed away slightly, and saw the Mario Karts game in the servamp’s hand. Grinning, Mahiru saw the challenging look in Kuro’s eyes, and nodded. Kuro nodded as well, and slowly slumped off the bed, letting his bell jingle as he walked towards the living room.

“I get Yoshi,” Kuro mumbled out, as he put the game in the consule, and watched as Mahiru grabbed the wireless controllers. Mahiru shrugged, and sat down, giving Kuro the dark blue glossy controller. “You’re going down.”

“Yeah right,” Mahiru scoffed, as he choose Mario as his character. Kuro selected Yoshi, and let Mahiru choose the race map. When their characters were lined up, and the countdown started, both gripped their controllers a little harder.“I’m going to win!”

The green flag dropped, and both their characters sped off, making Mahiru groan when Yoshi shot a little bit ahead of him. Kuro smirked, but soon let out a lazy gasp when Mahiru sot a blue shell at him. Glancing over at his Eve, Kuro threw a playful glare, which made Mahiru snicker. Now Mario was in the lead, and Yoshi was far behind, thanks to that stupid blue shell. Running into another mystery weapon, Kuro groaned when he got a banana peel. He had terrible aim with that thing. Mahiru chuckled, and Kuro just launched the useless item, and to his shock, it actually struck Mario.

“What?!” Mahiru yelled in outrage. Yoshi shot ahead, leaving Mario in it’s dust. Kuro let out a snicker, and Mahiru glared at him. Trying to get Mario ahead again, Mahiru growled when Yoshi crossed the finish line first, and Kuro won first place. “How…How did you get that banana peel to work? You’re horrible at that?!”

“Like I said before, I’m better then you,” Kuro snarked out, giving his Eve a teasing smirk. Mahiru flushed red, and crossed his arms. “Going to pout now?”

“You are not better then me!” Mahiru snarled out, fixing his servamp with a mock glare.

“Yeah I am,” Kuro smirked.

“No,” Mahiru huffed

“Yeah I am, and you know it!”

“No you’re not!” Mahiru snapped, throwing his controller, as he threw himself at Kuro.

Not expecting it, Kuro dropped his controller, and yelped when Mahiru’s body collided with his. Sure, he could’ve avoided it, but then Mahiru would’ve flew over the couch, and hit the lamp. Hurting his Eve was the last thing Kurp wanted. Straddling the bluenette, Mahiru jabbed all ten fingers on top of Kuro’s black sleeveless shirted tummy.  
“O-oh no,” Kuro wheezed out, trying to grab Mahiru’s hands. But everytime he tried, Mahiru would switch to his ribs, and then to his hips, and back to his stomach. Mahiru watched as Kuro’s eyes glittered with childlike anticipation and fear as he squeezed his sides. “M-Mahiru! Nohahahaha, stop!”

“This is what you get for being a snarky cheater!” Mahiru laughed out, feeling like the servamp’s quiet laughs were contagious. Moving his hands up, Mahiru counted Kuro’s ribs, making the other buck as his usually pale face started flushing pink. “What’s wrong Kuro?”

Kuro opened his teary red eyes to see Mahiru smirking at him. Laughing more, Kuro snorted suddenly when Mahiru’s thumb brushed his armpits. Damn it. Kuro forgot he took his blue coat off earlier, so his black sleeveless shirt wasn’t going to protect him at all. Mahiru heard the snort, and noticed where his thumb was. Smirking, Mahiru lifted both hands, and quickly dug them into the servamp’s armpits. Letting out a silent scream, Kuro bucked and thrashed as Mahiru abused his worst spot.

“M-Mahiru! I c-can’t hold it back a-anymore!” Kuro whimpered out, feeling the brunette’s hands leave him armpits. Mahiru watched as little tears made their way down Kuro’s cheeks, and a forced smile was on the servamp’s face. “N-no not again!”

Kuro laughed and bucked when Mahiru reached behind him, and squeezed his thighs. Throwing his head back, Kuro thrashed his legs around, and felt Mahiru’s frip loosen slightly. With the last ounce of his strength, Kuro heaved Mahiru’s body off of his legs, and turned their positions around. Mahiru let out a breath, as Kuro pressed his weight against the Eve’s hips, and held his arms above his head. Breathing deeply, Kuro gave a playful glare down at Mahiru, who bit his lip, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Sucks being on the o-other end, huh?” Kuro panted out, lowering his face down closer to Mahiru’s. The brunette noticed this, and felt a blush rise on his cheeks. Kuro watched as a red flush flew up Mahiru’s neck all the way to his ears. Snickering slightly, Kuro pressed their foreheads together, and looked inot his Eve’s brown eyes. “What’s wrong, Ma-Hi-Ru?”

Swallowing, Mahiru watched as Kuro’s eyes wondered from his eyes, to his lips, and then to his eyes again. Holding his breath, Mahiru felt Kuro lower himself more, and soft skin touched his lips. Kuro was kissing him. HE WAS KISSING HIM. Mahiru blinked, but soon felt his eyes flutter close, as he responded to Kuro’s soft kiss. Pulling away, Kuro looked down at his Eve, and saw the brunette had a dazed look on his face.

“Kuro…w-what?” Mahiru whispered out, still feeling the effect of the kiss. Kuro smirked, which caused Mahiru to tense slightly. “What?” 

Leaning down to Mahiru’s ear, Kuro saw his Eve shudder, and grab the pillow above his head tighter. Pressing his lips right on Mahiru’s ear, Kuro heard the brunette whimper, and smiled. Mahiru bit the inside of his cheek as he felt Kuro’s smile.

“See? I’m better then you,” Kuro whispered, and Mahiru paused. Irritation flew through the Eve’s veins as he registered what the servamp just said. “Mahiru?”

“You! Oh my god! You are so going to get it!” Mahiru yelled as he grabbed the pillow, and flung it out Kuro’s head. Kuro dodged it, and shot off Mahiru to avoid another pillow. “Come back here you stupid cat!”

Kuro heard Mahiru picking up the broom, as pounding steps followed his. Sighing, Kuro avoided the swings of the furious teen as he continued to run from death by broom.

“Can’t deal.” Kuro sighed out, jumping another swing of Mahiru’s broom. However, a small smile cursed it’s way on the servamp’s face as Mahiru’s shouts followed the swings of the abused broom. “People like you are really going to kill me one day.”


End file.
